Goodbye, Nagi-sama
by Runaway Artist
Summary: Yoki Miya, age 13, had been taken to DW two years ago. Now, with the death of Nagi, her only friend, she has to cope with those feelings of lose once more.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, for those of you left, I have terrible news...

..Nagi is dead...

He sacrificed himself for us..."

The room was dead silent, except for the few hiccups and sniffs from the remaining Scar Chain group. In the center of the room stood Karako, Game Fowl, and Ganta, Woodpecker. Tears ran down both their faces, Karako's voice having cracked when she explained the situation to everyone else.

"Wh-what?" A small female voice spoke up, and hurried to the center of the room. The girl wore a black dress, covered with a brown sweater. Her hair was short brown, and tears brimmed her grey eyes. "Nagi-sama can't be gone, because Nagi-sama is strong.. R-right?"

Everyone looked at the poor girl and their hearts broke more. Yoki Miya, although 13 years of age, acted much like a young child, shy, timid and afraid of everything. The only one she had been close with since entering Deadman Wonderland two years ago was Nagi Kengamine, and in return the older male had treated her as if she were his daughter. The young girl looked up to him, and simply adored him.

Karako looked at her for a while, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Yoki, but... He is gone.. He saved Ganta and I.."

"N-no.." the girl choked, tears now running down her face. She seemed to curl into herself a bit, clenching her fists tightly, sobbing.

Ganta walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry.." he muttered.

Yoki then suddenly looked up at him, rage in her eyes as she stared him down. "No, you're not!" She shouted. "Ganta, you idiot! It should have been you!"

The whole room seemed to have frozen at these words, Ganta esspecially. His hand fell off the girl, staring at her wide eyed.

"If you hadn't come along, then Nagi-sama would still be alive! It's all your fault, Ganta! I hate you!"

Yoki shoved him, which didn't do much but rock on his feet a bit, and ran out of the room, sobbing loudly.

"But I... Didn't do anything..." Ganta said to himself, watching the young girl run out and leave.

"Don't take it personally, Ganta." Karako said, putting her hand on Ganta's shoulder now and giving it a light squeeze. "People react differently.. Nagi was really her only friend in here..."

He nodded in understanding, looking down, but still didn't understand how it was his fault. He didn't do anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Ganta..." Yoki hiccuped, her face pressed into the pillow on her bed. The room hadn't been decorated much, since she never had enough Cast Points to even buy candy to survive.

'St-stupid... Nagi-sama..." she whined into her pillow. She remembered the day she met him, it being one of the best days of her life.

Yoki sat in her room, all alone. She was hugging her knees to her chest, terrified of moving. What was this place? What was a deadman? Why did they call her that? Why was she here? Nothing made sense and she longed to be home, safe and sound.

But there was no home to return to. Yoki had killed her whole family just two weeks ago. She was brought to Deadman Wonderland after being found guilty, and she didn't mind that. She was guilty, and it didn't bother her any. They had it coming.

Now, two weeks later, she was moved to G-ward, still in her normal prison outfit that was an ugly green, or so she thought at least. No one else seemed bothered by this.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and she jumped. Her heart thumped deep inside her chest, and she stared at the door wide eyed, until, "Wh-who's there..?" she said with a weak voice.

The door opened, and in the doorway was a tall male, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked calm and friendly and kind just standing there, but Yoki didn't trust him. She had done that once, and bad things happened.

"Don't worry, little girl." the male said, though his voice sounded very robotic and unlike a normal persons. "I won't hurt you." He walked in, and the door closed behind him.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she stumbled over her own words, and tried fading into the corner of the wall were she pressed up against.

"My name is Nagi Kengamine, but you'll also hear me be called the Owl. And what's your name?" He smiled, and although his voice was odd sounding, had kindness in it.

"I... I'm.. Yoki Mi-Miya.." Yoki managed to say.

Nagi came over and sat at the edge of her bed, and she retreated farther into the corner, even though it wasn't all that possible.

"Trust me, little one, I won't hurt you, I promise." he held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't move.

"H-how can I tr-trust you? L-last time I tr-trusted someone.. b-bad things h-happened..."

"Oh, like what?"

"Th-they.. beat m-me..."

Nagi frowned and shook his head. "Why would someone do that to someone as nice as you?"

Yoki sort of froze, for she hadn't been called nice before.

"How about you ask me questions, and I'll answer, so you know me better? How does that sound?" He asked, smiling once more.

Yoki hesitated, but nodded in understanding. The first thing she asked was, "Wh-why is your v-voice weird?"

"I use an artificial voice box, since I don't have one anymore."

"Wh-why?"

"I'll tell you later, since it may just spook you more."

Yoki didn't pry on it anymore, later on knowing what the reason was.

"Wh-why are you h-here?"

"I was framed and sent here because of my Branch of Sin."

"Wh-what's that?" Yoki looked up a bit, looking slightly interested now.

"How about I show you?" he said. Without an answer, he bit into his thumb a bit, enough to draw blood. Yoki looked horrified at this, and he covered his hand at once. "It's okay, it's only a little bit. Besides, this is how we create our magic." He said, a bit of joking in his voice, but Yoki didn't catch on, too amazed and horrified to speak. Showing his bleeding thumb once more, the blood leaking out started floating in wisps, and overall looking graceful, until it became compacted in a small orb. Yoki had gotten closer to get a better look, not realizing she had done this herself.

"What's th-that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"That's my Branch of Sin, Owl's Eyeball. I can make orbs like this, and it'll explode on command."

"C-can I do th-that too?"

"Hm, well, I don't know. Since you're in G-ward, you might have your own Branch of Sin."

"Is th-that what th-the thing I c-can do with m-my blood is c-called?"

"Yes, that's what they call it. What codename did they give you?"

"Th-the scary people h-have been calling me B-Bluebird."

"Bluebird? That's cute, it fits."

Yoki smiled a bit and blushed, having never been called such things before.

"How about I introduce you to a friend of mine, and we get you something to eat? Are you hungry?"

Yoki then realized that she really was, since she hadn't eaten properly since arriving at Deadman Wonderland. Hesitantly, she nodded. Nagi stood up from the bed, and held his hand out to her. After much debating inside her mind, she took the males hand and slid off the bed.

"Don't worry, little one, my friends are nice, and I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you."

Since then, he had kept his promise, and in the penalty games she had to face, she never once got something that would have hurt her. He kept his promise, but now he couldn't, and now Yoki felt so unsafe and exposed in this place.

Eventually, the young girl fell asleep, with tear stains on her face and pillow, and she could have sworn she heard Nagi telling her goodnight before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen Nagi-sama?"

"Ah, no sorry, I haven't... Which is odd.."

Yoki had asked around multiple people. It was already 2 months since she had been sent to Deadman Wonderland, and she was already comfortable with it. Or as comfortable as one could get. She'd won her only two matched by now, and had saved enough Cast Points to buy herself a black dress, which had white sleeves underneath.

"Well, don't you look cute. That fits you much better than those standard prison clothing." Nagi had told her, smiling the whole time. Thinking of this comment, she blushed and smiled a bit. Already she thought of Nagi her friend, and only friend in this place. Of course, there was Karako, but she didn't feel as close to her as she did to Nagi.

With the thought of Karako on her mind, she looked around the room, Scar Chains headquarters, and found the white haired female, who sat at the bar with a drink in her hand.

"Kako-san?" Yoki said upon approaching her. She was never able to pronounce Karako's name correctly, until later in the future, so Karako gave her permission to call her Kako.

"Ah, what's wrong, Yoki?" The older female said, smiling at her a bit.

"Do you know where Nagi-sama is? I can't find him..."

"Nagi? Now that you mention it... I haven't seen him around today either... Why don't you go check his room? If it's unlocked, that is."

"Okay." With that, Yoki left the room and walked down to the halls were the cells were kept, counting the numbers as she walked along them, until, she finally found his room. She knocked on the metallic door, and waited for an answer. When she got none, she knocked once more and waited. Still no answer. Yoki checked the doorknob now, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She took this now as an invitation to enter, even though it really wasn't.

"Nagi-sama?" she said, poking her head past the door frame. Again, she was surprised when the lights were off, and it wasn't anywhere near time to go to sleep. Yoki quietly walked in and shut the door behind her. It took a while, but her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out a form on the bed.

"Nagi-sama? Are you sleeping?" Quietly, she walked over to the bed. Yoki climbed up, careful not to hit Nagi, and sat on the edge of it. Being closer now, she saw that Nagi wasn't wearing his coat, and his scarf was off to reveal a scar on his neck. In his arms was the brown scarf she normally saw him wearing around his waist.

"Nagi-sama." Yoki said, lightly shaking him. Almost instantly, his eyes opened up, and after a moment of confusion in his sleepy daze, turned over a bit to look at the little girl.

"Yoki?" He said in his robotic voice.

The small girl nodded. "You've slept most of the day. Is Nagi-sama sick?"

Nagi shook his head and sat up. He smiled a bit at the girl, which was almost hard to see in the darkness. "No, I feel fine. Sorry for worrying you."

After a moment of silence, Yoki said, "Is that the scar Nagi-sama got from you voice being removed?"

"Ah? Oh, yes, it is." He said, after realizing what it was he was talking about.

Carefully, Yoki moved over closer to him, and finally touched his neck, tracing the scar with her tiny hands. Nagi didn't seem to mind.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, they had to put me to sleep for it."

"Nagi-sama, are you sad?"

This caught Nagi off guard as Yoki move her hand away. The room was full of silence for a moment, before Nagi finally answered after sighing a bit. "I suppose I am. You're very observant."

"Does that scarf have anything to do with Nagi-sama's sadness?" She pointed to the brown scarf he still held onto, both of them looking down at it for a moment.

"It belonged to my wife.."

"Where is she now?"

"..Somewhere I can't reach..."

"She's dead?"

Nagi felt a bit surprised as to how she understood that, but nodded.

"When did she die?"

"A little before you showed up."

"Oh..." Yoki muttered, looking at the scarf again, then back at the scar on Nagi's neck. There was silence, before Yoki climbed off the bed and turned to face him.

"Yoki will be right back, so Nagi-sama has to stay awake." She told him.

"Oh, alright, I'll wait right here." He said, smiling a bit.

Yoki left, and didn't return for about 5 minutes. Following her was Karako, who Yoki had dragged along. "Ah, Yoki, what are we doing again?" the older female asked, very confused.

"Nagi-sama is sad, so we should help him cheer up a bit." Yoki said, her voice low only when around anyone beside Nagi.

"Yoki, I'm not sure that's how it works."

"I know, but we should try at least a little, so he knows he isn't alone."

Karako sighed and smiled, shaking her head as she did so. "You know, when you do talk, you say the craziest things."

Yoki only responded to this by laughing lightly and blushing a bit.

"Why'd we get so many sweets? I don't know how much of a sweet tooth Nagi has!"

"That's why I also got sake, Nagi-sama likes sake."

"They actually let you buy sake when you're a minor?!"

The two arrived at Nagi's door, and Yoki knocked again before opening the door and looking in. "Nagi-sama, did you fall asleep again?" The young girl said as she looked in. The light was on now, and Nagi was sitting on the now made bed, a book in hand, having started reading while waiting for the young girl to return.

"No, I'm still awake." He said, closing the book and looking over at the door.

Yoki hurried inside, Karako left with the job of closing the door and carrying the bag full of their goods. The girl climbed up onto the bed, kicking off her shoes before doing so this time, and sat against the wall, close to Nagi as she smiled widely.

"Karako, how'd you get dragged into this?" Nagi asked the other female, slight amusement in his voice.

"She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be. She almost dragged me by my hair as well."

"A little Bluebird can't hurt a huge Game Foul." The male said, laughing a bit in amusement.

"I wouldn't hurt Kako-san." Yoki said in self defense, thinking they were being serious, until Nagi shook his head and patted the young girls head. "We know you wouldn't, Yoki. So, what do you ladies have in the bag there?"

Yoki's young face brightened up at this, and blushed a bit. "We got tons of sweets, and sake!"

"Yoki, how'd you get sake?"

"They just let me buy it."

"Why'd you buy all this for me?"

"Because Nagi-sama is sad, so Yoki wants to help Nagi-sama feel better!"

For the rest of the evening, the three stayed in Nagi's room. Yoki remembered it as being fun, and she wanted that day to go on forever, and if it did then Nagi would still be alive. He'd still be there with her.

But he wasn't anymore.


End file.
